The Crimson Isle
The Crimson Isle belongs to man, the largest continent, inhabited by the largest race. In the centre of the Isle lies the Kingdom of Man. The continent and its people are lead by The High King who is a fair but just ruler. The Isle is almost entirely lush plains of green fields and mounds broken up by the occasional small, jagged mountain regions to the north of the Isle. The Crimson Isle was previously the main home of the Ancients and much of man's architecture is based on the primitive but defensive work of the Ancient's designs influenced by the Gods themselves. Much of the land is used for farming as the climate and weather patterns are ideal for producing high yields of fruits, vegetables and land for livestock. The defensive status of man may be strong and stable however, economically the Crimson Isle is in decline. Districts The colonised areas of the Crimson isle have been separated into districts. These are country-sized areas of land that occupy a sizeable chunk of the population of Man. Each District is controlled by a Lord, with the exception of Mortham, which is lead by a High King. There are currently twenty established Districts in the Crimson Isle, which include: * Mortham - High King Tormod Ravenswood * Brindwood - Lord Reinald * Ashary - Lord Vern Siegfried * Qesten - Lord Anne Bardolph * Asnar - Lord Estrid * Skaura - Lord Osmer * Uskien - Lord Shylock Fortinbras * Astea - Lord Duncan Nightwork * Taskia - Lady Lilian * Respiesia * Ugresh * Crai Frad * Askos * Seola * Skaedal * Socleau * Vepracia * Pleandor * Uprar Plines * Ruclad * Kestan The Kingdom of Mortham The main kingdom in the middle of the Crimson Isle is named Mortham Keep. Here is the largest above-ground city in all of Miosan Mythology (Excluding Haugar and Bavoros, the other realms). a series of defensive walls grow in size inwards until it reaches the centre, there resides the Hold of The High King. There are eight sets of walls surrounding the Kingdom of Mortham. The outermost walls defend farmland, livestock and horses. The inner walls defend common areas, towns and citizens and the walls located most to the centre defend the King, his guard and the military. The citizens of Mortham and the Crimson Isle vary in height, weight, appearance and attitudes. "Man is a complicated creature, their naive minds easier to corrupt than their noble hearts!" As Void once stated. Crime is at its lowest within the major holds, cities and Kingdoms as most crimes are punishable by either exile or death. Due to a mandatory state of defense called on by The High King for fear of attack by one of the other races so the lords and knights of The Crimson Isle have no time for petty thieves. Notable Members * Tormod Ravenswood The Market of Brindwood District Directly south of The Kingdom of Mortham, about two days walk is the Market of Brindwood, once a sprawling hive of inter-race trading and relations to strengthen the economy of Man now lies deserted and rotting as rats and children play in the forgotten Market that once made up forty five percent of all profits made by the Crimson Isle. Since the closure of the largest trading hub in Miosa, taxes for the common have reached an all time high with farmers being stripped of sixty percent, Blacksmiths being forced to donate weapons to the military and other occupations facing an increase of tax by twenty five percent of their earnings due to the current state of defensive called on by The High King. Revolution however has not been attempted nor ever will as the military presence of man is incredibly strong. Any boy that does not have a secure occupation by the age of fifteen is sent to military training and in recent years, due to the decline in economic growth and the loss of jobs, more and more young boys have been forced into the ranks of the Crimson knights. Uskein Notable Members * Shylock Fortinbras * Sir Leon Kelly Ashary Notable Members * Vern Siegfried II * Ulric Gylaw Influence of the Gods in The Crimson Isle Due to it being many thousands of years since the Gods have shown any sign of existence other than the gift of the Marks people have at birth, many have laughed at the idea of Gods however others still believe and strengthen their bond with the Gods by mastering the abilities granted by the Mark. Publicly, The High King has denounced his allegiance to the Gods, however, in secret he prays and partakes in daily sacraments to Titos as The High King bears the second rarest Mark in Miosan Mythology. Even the king's advisors and closest knights have renounced their faith in the Gods and have no knowledge of The High King's secret. The Abilities however granted by the Mark of the Gods are strictly prohibited within civilized areas of The Crimson Isle and legislation states that only people with permission from the High King himself can allow a person to use their abilities.